The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting diode to convert current into light.
When comparing with conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the light emitting device has advantages in terms of low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property. Accordingly, studies and researches to substitute the conventional light sources with semiconductor light emitting devices have been carried out.
In addition, the light emitting devices are increasingly used according to the trend as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, light sources of lighting devices such as streetlamps, or light sources of display devices such as liquid crystal displays and electronic display.